civilizationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ilgath
The Ilgath are a spider like humanoid creature. That reproduce like fungus. -Short scientific description of Ilgath #Ilgath description of biological. #First sentience #Evolution of the ferals #The Three chiefdoms 1. Ilgath description of biological. The Ilgath have six eyes. Three on eachside of their , There eyes are fly-like. They have 4 shaprs razors to bite in food or an prey , with an iron bite that is almost unshakeble. After they bit a part of your body they inject an acid in your body with wich they digest them inside their body and then suck up the nutricious goo. They have a par of hands to easily grab fruits and nuts from trees and plants. They then have 4 ivory claws on 4 of their 6 arms. They have an web organ to make a much bigger kind of spider silk. Ilgath reproduce via spores. Ilgath trhoughtout theire live release spores through the skin. These spores grow on places where they can find nutrision. Because they get nutrition mostly from plants as parasites. They actualy adapt to the local klimate. This can cause mutations in the Ilgath race. 2.The first sentience This is an unkown event. Yet we know when the first invention of the Ilgath came. Up'tuth was the first Ilgath to see an connection. And that was a sharp stick can kill something, He used this to create an wooden spear. The Chieftain of their tribe found the spear a dum and strange idea. He discarded a pinacle in Ilgath evolution. But Up'tuth went to his friend Tik'ip, He convinced him how good the spear was. So Tik'ip used the spear to challange the chieftain. And he used it as a throwing weapon killing the much stronger ilgath in a terrible scene where the ex-chieftain melted away from his own acid. This started the tecnology begin of the Ilgath. 3. Evolution of Ferals. The ferals came from Ilgath spawn plants that grew on carcasses. These plants took in a lot of nutritions but also hormons. Causing the Ferals to be bigger , stronger and more aggresive then normale Ilgath. In the begin these mutaztions where not noticed but after the proces repeated with the same genes a few couple times they changed into the Ferals. These ferals , were so aggresive and they didin't know why. That is why they started the belief in il'korth. This was an diety about carnage , chaos and battle. They belief that this god empowers them to be strong and who can gather skulls for il'korth will be rewarded. 4. The three chiefdoms. During a huge feral atatck on the village of Uproth. It was an horde of ferals fighting the vilage. They were lead by the sun of the ex-chieftain who seemed to have udnergone the Ilgath feral mutation. But he seemed to have some memories of his dad's life. Because he apprantly knew of the spear and that Tik'ip killed his father. He was probaply a spore released when the ex-cheftain died. But this time the battle went different. Tik'ip died from a fatal blow from the Ilgat hwarchief's giant club. But the feral warchief was killed by Up'tuth and his followers. But he was angry at Tik'ip of never showing any gratitude for helping him. So he killed him and left with his followers. Later you had 3 chiefdoms. The Village of Sun'than , the village of Uproth and Warchief Gorth's warband. Gorth was just an strong feral uniting the decimaited ferals.